


I Trust You

by LoveInFreedom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInFreedom/pseuds/LoveInFreedom
Summary: Wild brought both of his hands up to hold to Twilight’s wrist. “It’s okay Twi,” he said. “I trust you.”
Relationships: BotW Link/TP Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Linkcest. And also baby's first explicit fic. HERE WE GO.
> 
> This was a drabble written as a request from another member on the interLinked server. 
> 
> This is NOT Linked Universe or associated in ANY WAY with Linked Universe.

Wild watched as Twilight paced anxiously back and forth alongside their bed. Normally, Wild would love the opportunity to appreciate his partner walking around in just his under clothes, but the other hero had been fidgety and nervous all day over what they had planned for the evening, which pulled some of Wild’s enjoyment away.

“We really don’t have to do it if you’re still worried about it,” Wild said softly. “I promise, it’s really okay Twi.”

Twilight sighed, running his hand through his shaggy hair. “I know I just… this is something you said you want to try. And you’ve helped me explore the stuff that I’ve wanted to try. I wanna do the same for you.”

“I know, but we should only do this if you’re comfortable with it,” Wild insisted. 

“I am, I just… I’m nervous.”

Wild gave a small smile to his partner. “Come here,” he said, holding his arms out for the other. 

Twilight hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly and coming to sit beside Wild on the bed. Wild carefully wrapped his arms around the other hero, resting his chin on Twilight’s shoulder and placing a gentle kiss to his neck. 

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We can just have sex like normal, and if you feel up for it, we can try, but we don’t have to.”

Twilight sighed again, leaning his head against Wild’s briefly before he nodded. 

“Okay. we can do that.”

Wild grinned excitedly, leaning in close and capturing Twilight’s lips with his. It didn’t take long for Twilight to relax into the kiss, and then quickly seize control as he often did as things began to get heated between the two of them. 

He wrapped an arm around Wild’s thinner waist pulling the other close before he pushed them both down to lay on the bed. 

Wild was always beautiful spread out below him, and Twilight moved to show his appreciation by ducking his head down to trail kisses and bites down the other’s neck and to his collarbones. Wild in response gave small little whimpers in response, not loud -  _ yet _ \- but Twilight wasn’t discouraged. It always too a bit of build up before Wild would  _ truly _ become vocal during sex.

Twilight continued to move further down Wild’s body, latching onto one of his nipples while his hand moved up to roll and pinch the other between his fingers. 

“Hnngh,  _ Twi _ ,” Wild moaned quietly. 

Twilight chuckled lightly before switching over to bite at Wild’s other nipple. Wild let out another moan as his back arched, his hips rising just enough that Twilight was able to feel the other man’s interest prominently standing in his undershorts. A smirk formed on Twilight’s face as he reached his hand down and gently groped Wild through his shorts.

“You ready to have these off yet?” Twilight hummed, glancing up at Wild’s face. 

“Do you even need to  _ ask _ ?” Wild hissed at Twilight tightened his grip. “Take yours off too. I want you inside me.”

“Of course, princess,” Twilight said, placing a quick kiss to Wild’s lips before moving to make quick work of both of their remaining clothing items. He was surprised though, as he reached down to tease Wild’s entrance, to find that the other’s hole was already prepped - stretched and dripping with the special oil they used for times such as this. 

“You were a bit eager for this, weren’t you?” Twilight teased, pushing one finger in gently but finding no resistance. 

“ _ Ha _ ,” Wild breathed. “You were taking so long at the ranch, and dinner was ready so I just thought I would go ahead and get ready.”

“You sure you weren’t just bored?” Twilight asked. He added another finger, twisting both and pulling a sharp muffled cry from Wild. “I’m a bit sad I didn’t get to tease you open this time.”

Wild pushed himself down on Twilight’s fingers, and Twilight had to hold back a groan of his own at how *hot* it was when his partner did that. 

“You can open me up with your cock,” Wild grumbled. “I’m ready just please  _ fuck me already _ .”

Twilight twisted his fingers one last time, making sure to brush teasingly against Wild’s prostate before finally withdrawing his fingers. 

“I guess that’s a fair enough trade,” he murmured, grinning as he dropped a kiss to Wild’s pouting lips.

He moved quickly to coat his own length with oil before moving to line himself up with Wild’s entrance. He made sure to push in slowly, knowing that while Wild was prepped well, Twilight still wanted to make sure that his partner had time to adjust to the stretch. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Wild gasped as Twilight bottomed out with a grunt. 

They both breathed for a second before Wild brought his legs up and dug his heels into the small of Twilight’s back. Twilight took that as the cue to move, pulling back out of Wild before thrusting sharply back in. 

He kept going like that, building up a rhythm, each of his thrusts punctuated by the increasingly sharp cries that Wild gave. Twilight knew his partner well enough to know what each pitch of Wild’s voice meant, and could tell by the way that Wild’s thighs were beginning to shake very subtly with his thrusts that Wild was starting to build up to the edge.

The plans they had made for the night circled back to Twilight’s mind. He took a breath and carefully pulled one of his hands from its place on Wild’s hip to gently place on Wild’s throat. 

At the sensation, Wild’s eyes flew open with a gasp. Twilight gazed down to meet his sparkling blue eyes, full of emotion, but mostly… Twilight could read the trust that the other had in him. 

“Wild, I…” Twilight started.

Wild brought both of his hands up to hold to Twilight’s wrist. “It’s okay Twi,” he said. “ _ I trust you. _ ”

Twilight felt his breath catch at Wild’s blunt statement. Of course he  _ knew _ the other trusted him, just as he trusted the other implicitly. But for Wild to say it in such an intimate moment...

He felt Wild’s heels dig into his back once more, encouraging to keep going, so Twilight took a breath and nodded before picking his thrusts back up. He didn’t move his hand from Wild’s throat, just let it rest where it was. He could feel Wild’s pulse through his grip, steady and sure even with Wild’s heart rate picking up because of their activity. 

They kept like that, Twilight quickly feeling the heat coiling in his gut as his orgasm started to build. Wild’s eyes fluttered closed and he threw his head back with a cry as one of Twilight’s thrusts hit directly against his prostate.

“Goddess,  _ there _ Twi. I’m close.  _ Keep going right there _ .”

Twilight did as asked, angling his hips as best as he could to keep up a steady abuse against Wild’s prostate. Wild’s cries built in volume with each thrust, and Twilight could feel him tightening and tensing around where they were joined, his legs shaking as he teetered on the edge. 

Wild’s hands tightened their hold on Twilight’s wrist, and despite being lost in pleasure he blinked his eyes open to meet Twilight’s gaze again. He didn’t have to say anything for Twilight to understand what he wanted to convey. 

With another breath, Twilight picked up the pace of his thrusts as best as he could. Right as Wild cried out again, Twilight tightened his fingers around his partner’s throat, cutting off the other’s air. 

The effect was almost immediate. With the next thrust against Wild’s prostate had the smaller hero’s eyes rolling back as a silent scream was ripped from his mouth. Twilight felt the warmth of Wild’s release splatter between them as he continued to fuck Wild through his orgasm, his pace increasing brutally as he chased his own completion. 

Twilight released his tight grip on Wild’s throat as he felt the other’s body begin to relax. The gasp Wild gave as he pulled breath back into his lungs was beautiful, the long inhale causing Wild to arch his back up with the intake. He tightened around Twilight, pulling him in impossible deep and that was all it took to push Twilight over the edge. His hips stuttered to a stop as he spilled into Wild, a long groan pulled from his chest as he collapsed down onto the other. 

They lay there together, basking in the afterglow, for several long minutes. Twilight didn’t want to pull away from Wild, and judging by how the others still had his legs tightly wrapped around him, Wild didn’t want him to pull away either. 

Finally, it was Wild that spoke first. 

“Good, so good Twi.  _ Thank you _ ,” he gasped breathlessly. 

Twilight gave a small chuckle. “Was that how you imagined it?”

“ _ Better _ ,” Wild responded. He lifted shaky arms up to grab hold of the side of Twilight’s face, pulling him up into a short kiss. As they broke, Wild left his lips hovering close to Twilight’s, sharing his breath. 

“ _ We’re absolutely doing that again _ ,” Wild whispered.

Twilight didn’t find any reason to argue. 


End file.
